The present invention relates generally to controlling the speed of an automobile, and more particularly to the use of a plurality of inputs in order to map an accelerator pedal position to an electronically controlled throttle angle so as to provide a driver with direct control over vehicle output.
Developing a vehicle that accurately responds to the commands of a driver is a central goal of today""s automotive industry. Specifically, the automotive industry relies on the use of a pedal position to determine the commands of a driver. Until recently, vehicles have been produced that have systems, which map a one-to-one relationship between vehicle pedal position and a throttle angle. Under this system, the driver can directly control the throttle angle and subsequently the amount of fuel and air that enter the engine. While the amount of fuel and air entering the engine indirectly determines the vehicle speed and the torque output, this system, however, does not directly map the pedal position to these two forms of vehicle output. Therefore, with this prior system, the driver does not have direct control over the vehicle speed or the torque output.
With the development of an electronic throttle, it has become possible to change the relationship between the pedal position and the vehicle output. Specifically, the vehicle output can include the vehicle speed and the torque output. Instead of mapping a pedal position to a specific throttle angle, the electronic throttle permits the pedal position to be directly mapped to a vehicle output, which is desired by the driver. This is accomplished by providing a powertrain controller that uses various inputs to determine the commands of the driver. These inputs typically include pedal position and vehicle speed, among other inputs.
One known prior art system for controlling the speed of a vehicle based on sensing a position of an accelerator pedal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,860. The ""860 patent teaches a method for controlling the speed of a vehicle based on a position of the accelerator pedal. The ""860 patent teaches that logic is provided, which is operative to keep the speed of the vehicle constant when the position of the accelerator held at a position different from a predetermined natural position. In this method, the speed of the vehicle is sensed and the position of the accelerator pedal is sensed. Additionally, the speed of the vehicle is detected to determine whether it is less than a predetermined low speed threshold. Further, the speed of the vehicle is controlled when the position of the pedal is held below the predetermined natural position and the speed of the vehicle is less than the predetermined low speed threshold.
The ""860 patent has a pedal function that works differently than conventional pedal systems. This unusual arrangement might strike the driver as unnatural compared to conventional systems. The ""860 patent operates to deflect from constant speed pedal position until desired speed is attained and then return to constant speed pedal position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for providing vehicle control to a driver through the use of various inputs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system for providing vehicle control based on a combination of speed and torque control.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method and system for providing vehicle control based on accelerator position.
In accordance with the above and other objects of the present invention, a method and system for interpreting driver command based on an accelerator position and an electronic throttle angle is provided.
Additional objects and features of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the drawings and accompanying detailed description of the preferred embodiments.